


Mudblood on Your Face

by oxnate



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood, Funny, Gen, Humor, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 20:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16688527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oxnate/pseuds/oxnate
Summary: We will magic you





	Mudblood on Your Face

**Author's Note:**

> by Oxnate
> 
> Disclaimer: Don’t own Harry Potter

“Filthy little mudblood!”

Hermione had had enough. She picked up a (clean) steak knife from the table as she stood up. She smirked as Draco jumped back and hid behind his bookends. “This isn’t for you, Draco.” Instead, she took the point of the knife and poked it deeply into her left thumb before slamming the knife into the table, leaving it quivering there.

“Mudblood, huh?” she asked, advancing on the trio.

With the knife gone and no wand in sight, Draco’s bravado came back and he stepped out of hiding. “That’s right. Nothing but mud flows through your-”

Hermione interrupted whatever racist rant he was about to repeat by wiping her left hand all over Draco’s face. Said hand was quite bloody from the earlier self-inflicted stab wound and smeared that blood all over his pale visage. “Got mud on your face,” she stated.

“You big disgrace,” Harry added.

“Somebody better put you back into your place,” Seamus Finnigan sang, catching on to the words his friends were using. Hermione smiled at her fellow muggle-raised students but Seamus wasn’t done yet. He pounded twice on the table with both hands and then clapped. Harry and Hermione joined him the second time through. POUND, POUND, CLAP! POUND, POUND, CLAP! 

The noise suddenly increased. Hermione looked around and half the kids at three out of four tables were now with them. The sound in the Great Hall was deafening. POUND! POUND! CLAP! POUND! POUND! CLAP! POUND! POUND! CLAP! POUND! POUND! CLAP!

When it was clear that Hermione wasn’t going to take it any further, Seamus jumped up on the bench. Pointing at Draco, he sang. 

“Buddy you're a boy make a big noise,  
Playin' in the street gonna be a big man some day.  
You got mud on yo' face,  
You big disgrace.  
Kickin' your can all over the place.  
Singin'.”

Most of the hall joined in to sing, “We will we will rock you!” POUND! POUND! CLAP! POUND! POUND! CLAP! “We will we will rock you!”

Snape stood up to put a stop to this foolish nonsense. 

Seeing Snape about to save Draco from punishment again was all the motivation Harry needed to jump up too. Not just to the bench, but instead he stepped onto the table and pointed at the most hated professor in school. 

“Buddy you're a young man, hard man,  
Shoutin' in the street gonna take on the world some day.  
You got blood on yo' face,  
You big disgrace.  
Wavin' your banner all over the place!”

Even some of the non-muggleborns joined in the chorus this time. “We will we will rock you!” POUND! POUND! CLAP! POUND! POUND! CLAP! “We will we will rock you!”

Hermione wanted the last verse and stepped over to the Hufflepuff table and stood on it. She pointed straight at the Headmaster who allowed, even encouraged (with his lack of punishment), the blood-based bullying in his school.

“Buddy you're an old man, poor man,  
Twinkling your eyes, gonna make you some peace some day.  
You got mud on your face.  
Big disgrace.  
Somebody better put you back into your place!”

Everyone but the Slytherin table joined in this time. “We will we will rock you!” POUND! POUND! CLAP! POUND! POUND! CLAP! “We will we will rock you!”

As Harry hit the high note singing “...but I’ve come through!” Hermione couldn’t help but think that this was just the start of something big at Hogwarts.


End file.
